custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maxima
Makuta Maxima Makuta Maxima is one of the last living Makuta and currently resides deep within the ruins of the Matoran Universe on Spherus Magna. He is both extremely arrogant and cowardly and fled Aqua Magna after Teridax overthrew Miserex, fearing that he might be caught up in a Maukta civil war. He eventually made his way to Bara Magna after drifting through space for an unknown amount of time. (although it is known he watched the Great Cataclysm from space) Impacting the planet's surface nearly killed Maxima and diminished his powers however he was able to disguise himself as a Zesk for many millennia, remaining hidden and unknown the the Agori, Skrall and Glatorian species. He did however once reveal himself to a group of Bone Hunters who he later slaughtered and absorbed. Due to the amount of time he spent as simple Zesk, his normal form has been altered permanently to feature claws, a tail and horns, something that he is ashamed of since before he fled the Matoran Universe he was considered handsome. His exposure to solar radiation when drifting in space may also have mutated his base form slightly. He remained hidden on Spherus magna until Mata Nui arrived in Toa Form, sensing his true master, Maxima panicked and transformed into a Vorox and tried to attack Mata Nui, believing him to be in a weakened state, however the newly formed Toa Mata Nui fought off Maxima and cut the stinger off his tail which would later become The Balanced Blade (having both Good and Evil energy inside it) though it would not be known as this when it was wielded by Toa Mata Nui. During the events of BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn he acquired the Stave of the Great Beings from beneath Roxtus, it is a powerful device similar to the Spear of Fusion (but more unstable) which could be used to create Kaita, although the Kaita created this way could only be formed once due to a flaw in the Stave's design. Maxima cruelly used the weapon on a group of Agori and created the being known as Androgan which turned out horrifically mangled and malformed (although powerful) as a result of the device being meant for use on inhabitants of the Matoran Universe rather than the naturally 100% organic natives of Bara Magna. Androgan would serve as Maxima's servant and pet but would later escape and join a group of other Agori and Glatorian outcasts. When Teridax arrived on Bara Magna and began to battle Mata Nui, Maxima initially panicked but later showed an unusual display of courage when he revealed himself in order to save a lone Agori who was being devoured by Rahkshi, he used the Stave of the Great Beings which he dubbed the Kaitamaker to fuse the attacking Rahkshi together into a monster that he was able to control though this creature would later be slain by Tahu who understandably assumed it was an enemy. After the exodus from the Matoran Universe by it's inhabitants, Maxima sneaked inside and explored the ruins of the world he had always wanted to rule. It was within the lifeless depths of Karda Nui that he eventually settled and used information he gained from the Codrex, along with his Kaitamaker that he created the Toa Agonex and experimented with creating his own Rahkshi and Rahi which he would later unleash upon the reformed Spherus Magna in order to test them. He later manipulated serveral Matoran leaders on Spherus Magna using the Toa Agonex in order to start a war of cleansing against the Agori/Glatorians. This would be known as the Glatorian Genocide war.